City Goods
Goods are consumable items for supplying Businesses. They arrive on trains using Train Platform, from ships using Piers, from farming fields, from completing collections, from accomplishing missions, from Mystery Gifts, or from regular gifts. Goods are stored in Storage buildings including Silos, Red Barns, Sticks, Cargo Sheds and Piers. Due to recent changes by Zynga, all businesses will use Premium Goods first, then regular Goods. There is, however, a select few businesses (and Energy buildings) that will still use normal Goods first: * Hotels * Planes * Malls * Monorail Station * Dam * Wind Farm * Solar Power Plant * Waterfall Powerstation This may also apply to other businesses not listed above. Drop Icons Goods for Purchase Goods are available to purchase with City Cash in the Build Menu. 'Why Goods are Necessary' 'Businesses' Goods are necessary to keep the city's businesses turning over a profit. Unless a business has goods, citizens cannot visit and spend money. When a business has no goods (supplies), its business stops, and the goods icon is displayed above the building. To reopen the player clicks the building. Each business requires a different amount of goods. For example, the Bakery (Level 1) requires 10 goods. If the player has enough goods to stock the building, they can replenish the business to allow customers to begin shopping there once again. If a player has no goods, shops and restaurants stay closed and will not produce any profit. 'Franchises' When a player expands a business franchise to their friends' lots, they have to supply them with goods daily. For example, if Jean builds a bakery in Tom's city, Jean needs to provide 5 goods a day. This results in both Tom and Jean receiving a bonus of a certain amount of coins, depending on the business and how many consecutive days Jean has been supplying her franchise. If a player does not have enough goods to supply a franchise, the option remains until the goods are available. 'How to Collect Goods' Goods can be collected in a number of different ways - crops, trains, ships, cargo planes, collections, neighbor's crops, building reputation, checking into hotels, wall posts and completing goals. 'Crops' They are planted onto a Farm Plot, and then take a set amount of time to grow. Once they are grown, they can be harvested. Different crop types take different amounts of time and give different amounts of goods. If you do not collect your crops in time, they will wither so be careful to pay attention to time management. The one exception is the strawberries which do not wither. See also: Crops 'Trains' A player uses trains to buy or sell goods. Trains can be sent using the train platform which is just above the train track. Once sent, trains return with different amounts of goods based on how long they are away for. However, trains must be unlocked by the in-game goals before they can be used. Train upgrades provide bonuses to the amount of goods/coins gained. Unlike most crops and ships, trains do not require energy to unload, and their goods do not wither. 'Ships' Once you have unlocked the ability to use shipping, you can build a pier which can store up to eight boats. You can send these boats to various cities such as London or Dubai to collect goods for you. The boats can take anywhere between 5 minutes and 3.1 days, depending on which city your ship is traveling to. Each city provides a different amount of goods. However, goods can wither on ships (except San Francisco Supply), so make sure you are available to collect them when they return. 'Cargo Planes' These are sent from the Cargo Terminal, and like crops and ships, receive goods depending on the amount of coins and time invested. Cargo Planes require 2 energy to unload. See also: Cargo Planes '' 'Collections' Some collections reward goods. The collections are: *Rural Collection *Early Riser Collection *Perfect Fit Collection *Houseware Collection *Retail Collection *St. Patrick's Collection *Italian Cuisine Collection *Watermelon Collection *Spinach Collection *Alfalfa Collection 'Neighbor's Crops' Much like a player can collect rent from other neighbors' cities, they can also harvest crops. If a neighbor has a fully grown crop waiting to be harvested, you can harvest the crops for them. This returns 15 goods per crop that is harvested. This also works for boats which have returned from their destination and are waiting to be unloaded. It also helps out your neighbor - you are not "stealing" their crops and they will still get the same amount as they would have done, but will save the energy you used by helping. However, this can only be done once every 12 hours. Also, if your neighbor has placed hearts over their crops/boats, you will get bonus goods for helping. 'Reputation Gain' You build up reputation by visiting your neighbor's cities. When you perform a help action in a friend's city, you are rewarded with 25 coins (or goods) and a "love heart" icon, which equates to +1 Reputation. You can monitor your reputation on the bar at the top of the screen, which becomes visible when you are in a neighbor's city. You level up your reputation much like you level up with experience, or XP. When you reach a new level of reputation, you are rewarded with goods. The amount of goods awarded to the player at a new level scales as the levels increase. For example, level 10 awards 200 goods, and level 50 awards 1,000 goods. 'Checking into Hotels' Once you check into a hotel, you'll be able to upgrade your room: any upgrades give you a chance to win a certain amount of goods. ''See also: Hotel, High Priced Hotel, Luxury Hotel, Sailboat Hotel, Sailboat Hotel 2, Sailboat Hotel 3, Haunted Hotel, Honeymoon Hotel. 'Wall Posts' Clicking on certain Wall Posts by friends, notably for Keys and Torches, earns you goods. 'Completing Goals' Many Goals reward a player with goods once they are completed. 'How to Store Goods' Goods are stored in storage buildings such as Silos, Red Barns, Sticks and Piers. As long as you collect your goods before they wither, you don't need to do anything else - they automatically go into storage and stay there. Stored goods do not wither. However, it is important to make sure you have enough storage space available for any goods you are planning to harvest. You can find out how many goods you have, and how much space you have, by checking the goods bar at the top of the screen. If you are going to run out of storage space, you can always build more storage buildings. You can also sell goods via the trains if you have no room left to build storage. 'How to Use Goods' Goods are consumed when players supply their businesses and franchises. However, if a player has too many goods, they may choose to sell some of them using the train platform. 'Costs of Goods' The table below is helpful finding goods giving you more for fewer CityVille coins, providing time and energy is not your main concern. Example: Let's say you have 4 apples (the amount), and they cost € 2,00 (the price). What is the price of 1 apple? Well, by dividing the price you paid, through the amount of apples you have, you get the price per 1 apple. In other words: € 2,00 / 4 = € 0,50. And if you want to know how much 100 apples would cost you, multiply the price per 1 apple times 100. In other words: 100 X € 0,50 = € 50,00. 'Tips and Tricks' #Always use trains. Although the cost of goods via the train service is quite extortionate compared to the cost of goods you grow in crops or collect on your ships, it costs no energy to use the train or to collect from the train. It works out to be a lot more profitable to send the cheap "5 mins" train than one of the four/eight hours or day trains, depending on whether you will be around to collect the trains. #Build a lot of storage space. Storage buildings are very cheap, at around 1000 coins each, so the only issue is space. As long as you don't mind them looking very crowded and squashed up, you can easily fit six or eight red barns in the corner of your farm to tide you over. #Be careful with your friend help actions. If two friends help out on your farm, and both of them attempt to harvest the same crops, then only accept help from one of them. Quickly replant some more crops in their place and either use your other friends' help actions to water your crops, or wait until they are fully grown and then accept the help actions. It does work and saves your friends' help going to waste. External Links * For more information about the Premium Goods read this. Category:Gameplay Category:Consumables Category:Mystery Gift Items Category:Goods Category:Rewards